the Kael Chronicles
by Enn Bishop
Summary: Morpheus is not infallible, Trinity no longer Naive. These are lessons learned from one named Kael. Format Fixed, Chapters Updated, R for language
1. the Kael Chronicles Ch.1 : Scars

The Kael Chronicles  
By: Enn Bishop   
  
Author's Disclaimer: I do not own, rent, or in anyway claim possession of these characters. Like pollen, they get blown about, caught in your system, and you may or may not have horrid reactions. The point is, they're out there for anyone, so I thought I might sit down, play with them for just a bit, and then be on my way. These are the simple musing of a simple guy who simply can't use simple words, be overly creative, or let a good idea sneak off into the night without at least trapping a part of it in ink.   
  
This is my first attempt at any quasi-serious FanFic, so please do be lenient. I tried to step on as few toes as possible, but I'm clumsy of foot, so if you've been thus slighted, please just nod and smile politely as you laugh at me behind my back. If you'd care to throw an imaginary quarter into my imaginary hat, feel free to do so, it'll be the only payment I receive from this little venture. Also, should you feel the need or generosity to chip a few kind, or even critical, words my way, they'll be cherished.  
  
Before you begin, you'll notice that this disclaimer is somewhat longwinded. Get used to it, this is one massive chunk-o-fic. In my defense, I wrote this as a screenplay because I didn't want to make it too long. Trust me, this is for the best. Perhaps someday I'll try to convert it back to a novella-esque style, but for now I wanted to get the plot out there, get some feedback, and basically just get it off my scrawny little chest. It definitely doesn't have enough comic relief, and what it does have seems forced (chapter names especially). To reiterate: Nothing is final, nothing absolute. A quick flash of déjà vu and anything can be altered. So here, I present to you in its eternally Beta-form version, the Kael Chronicles.  
  
  
  
---==PART I==---  
Genesis  
the Start of any Good Book.  
  
INTRO  
Black screen  
Cascading matrix code  
[black screen]  
  
[faint telephone ring (twice). Pickup click]  
  
Morpheus' Voice: Do you know who this is?   
  
[all black screen, then scrolling]  
[green Teletype text]Call trans opt: received. 4-24-81 17:07:55 REC:Log  
  
young boy's voice (age approx. 13): Yes.  
  
Morpheus voice: Do you know where to go?  
  
[clear screen]  
[scrolling green text]Trace program: running  
  
young boy: Yes, but I have to tell them before I go.  
[black screen, start running code w/ numbers]  
  
Morpheus voice: (pause) Are you sure that is wise? Do you have anything they would want to hear?  
  
[now 3 digits present]  
  
boy's voice: No. (pause) did you hear that?  
  
[2 more digits appear]  
  
Morpheus voice: Come if you can.  
  
[click]  
[screen left with 6 digits, and flashing cursor on end]  
[blank screen]  
[green text] Trace program: Incomplete  
[screen zooms in on the "I" of incomplete, cool matrix scene change (via green spiky-vision), zoom out of phone receiver]  
  
  
  
[As we zoom out, we see a 13 year old African American male, holding the phone to his ear as he is crouched in a late-70's decore family bathroom, the phone drug inside from the adjacent room, and the door mostly shut. He is obviously scared, and hiding this call]  
  
Boy: (into now dead phone) But- Morpheus?  
  
[leans back, head against green-tint tile wall] ::sigh::  
  
Boy: [whisper to himself] What is the Matrix?  
  
[loud knocking]  
(old man's stern voice) Boy! You in there! How many times do I have to tell you..  
[continue knocking, camera pans above boy's head, zooms in on white wood panel door, presumably to the origin of the knocking. As knocks gets louder, screen goes to white from the zoom then last knock fades into thunderclap, flash of white, and then blackness]  
  
  
  
[blackness fades to closeup of leather coat, still total blackness, then slow-to-quick zoom out, as leather trench coat turns abrupty around, revealing a much younger Morpheus. He is standing in a shambled, gray office of some abandoned building (think warehouse manager's office). To his left, and slighty out of focus against the background is another individual, wearing gray/ black. It is a younger Cypher with hair on his head, and none on his chin. We see Morpheus, then another flash of lightning. He smiles]  
  
Morpheus: Hello Kael, I take it they didn't like what you had to tell them?  
  
[camera change to show 2 figures standing facing each other across the office, Kael (the boy) has some blood on the side of his face, he looks winded]  
[Morpheus motions to a chair]  
  
Morpheus: Come, let me tell you a bedtime story  
  
[Morpheus' arm (black leather) sweep across screen to put on boy's shoulder, screen goes black, then morphs to picture of boy's face reflected in Morph's glasses (big 80's style square things), red pill in one hand, blue in the other]  
  
Kael: So what exactly does the red pill do?  
  
Morpheus voice: One way to find out.  
  
[Kael takes pill, swallows]  
  
Morpheus voice: Cypher, get us ready, call Dozer. I want you to relax Kael, this is a ride  
few people ever get to take.  
  
[camera zooms to just one of Morpheus' glasses, and the reflection of Kael there. Screen morphs Kael's face into a goo-covered, bald, "plugged" version, show's Kael screaming, then he is sucked backwards. Skip to seeing him being tossed out of the dump tube into the sewer tunnel. Close up on Kael's half-conscious face, as he looks up. Spotlight up above rotates, then focuses on Kael, fade to white, then mostly white with fuzz]  
  
Morpheus voice: Good morning Kael, time to wake up  
[fade to white] 


	2. the Kael Chronicles Ch.2 : Family

---==PART II==---  
Family  
Can't live without them, Can't liquefy them and feed them to the living.  
  
[screen is all white, with a solitary black spec in lower right quarter of the screen]  
  
Cypher Voice: Kael, we've got company  
  
[camera does ultra fast zoom in on black spec to reveal an early 30's black male. He has a scar running down his left cheek, hair is cut short, w/ a thin tail in back. He is wearing black, military style cargo pants and vest, a black undershirt, and over it all a long black sleeveless trench coat. He is wearing large, blocky black sunglasses]  
  
Kael: (sarcastically) Welcome to the Real World  
  
  
[cut scene]  
[Camera shows Nebuchadnezzar dodging through several passageways, spinning around, hooking onto the ceiling in a vast cavern, and finally powering down. In the far distance, a sentinel passes through the cavern (very far off), no sign of recognition. Zoom to cockpit, color fade blue-gray as camera zooms through cockpit glass, show Dozer, Morpheus, Trinity, Kael (now without his scar) in cockpit, time approx. 3 years before Movie, so all characters look accordingly just a little younger]  
  
Trinity: Close call  
  
Kael: Not as close as some.  
  
Morpheus: [standing to exit cockpit] Dozer, when it's all quiet, take us a little deeper, but keep us within broadcast depth. Everyone else, back to work.  
  
[all exit cockpit except Dozer. Kael waits for Morpheus outside the cockpit portal]  
  
Kael: I've been watching, but none of the current candidates are all that promising. Since we lost the last one-"  
  
Morpheus: Patience, Kael. Fate does not work on anyone's time clock.  
  
Kael: I know, (pause) but We have to. Everyday we lose more and more-"  
  
Morpheus: This is the only way we can win.  
  
Kael: (sigh) very well. We will be vigilant.  
  
[Morpheus pats him on the shoulder]  
  
Morpheus: It's been a long journey, old friend. Just give it a little further.  
  
[soft fade to black]  
  
  
  
  
[scene change]  
[soft fade to show interior of Neb., wires strew about, Dozer, Kael, and Apoc working on various odds and ends. All are grease smeared in addition to their usual dirty appearance. Audio fades in as camera gets closer to group]  
  
Apoc: then she says, "Matrix? You're breaking up with me for a fuckin' video game?" (chuckles) Sometimes I do miss my little chikita. The world may not have been real, but (whistle) she sure felt like she was (smiling).  
  
Dozer: Am I the only one of you with any interesting adolescent stories? Like the time I snuck into Zion's zoological preservation area and-  
  
Apoc: Yeah Dozer, we've all heard the platypus story.  
  
Dozer: (disappointed) It's still a good story.. the look on that lady's face..  
  
Apoc: Yeah.. I know.. "What the hell did you do to my child?" Heard it a thousand times man-oh. (turns) What about chu, Kael? I never hear you talking about... well, anything. What did you do before you were unplugged?  
  
Kael: (looks up, pauses). Before I was unplugged? I watched Sesame Street...  
(smile) and hacked transnational business networks to ensure it was on when I was home.  
  
Dozer: (in the background) And you say I'm dull!  
  
Apoc: How old were you when he pulled you, main?  
  
Kael: (serious again) Thirteen.  
  
Apoc: (whistles again) Why'd he pull you so young?  
  
[Dozer and Kael look at each other, then Kael goes back to work]  
  
Dozer: Morpheus is more patient now… He was.. less cautious in the past-"  
  
Kael: (cuts in) He thought I was the One. He was wrong. We both paid for that.  
  
[Apoc stops working, Kael and Dozer keep their eyes on their respective panels. Extended silence.]  
  
Apoc: (slightly more hushed) How do you know?  
  
Kael: We're still searching, aren't we?  
  
[Apoc looks back down at his work, soft fade to black]  
  
  
  
[scene change]  
[soft fade up shows the galley. Apoc, Switch, Trinity, Tank, Kael, Cypher, and a very young looking Mouse are sitting around the table, eating their ration of nutrient-goo]  
  
Mouse: But seriously, think about it. Why would a free human mind ever concoct some huge rigid system of metaphysical laws, none of which can be proven, and then erect a binding institution to regulate all activities of those who adhere to that system? It doesn't make sense! Religion! God! It's just the deification of the very system with which the machines-"  
  
Trinity: You're saying all religion is fabricated? Just another tool of the Matrix?   
  
Mouse: Well you tell me. What purpose does it serve, other than to instill blind respect for an unknown authority in its subjects?  
  
Cypher: What about faith?   
  
[all look over at Cypher, sitting quietly]  
  
Cypher: We're risking our lives to find a key in a desert here, are you going to tell me that you rely exclusively on luck for purpose in your life?  
  
Mouse: (now obviously out of his depth ) All I'm saying is, we've got to question everything we were told before we came out, that's all.  
  
[Mouse looks back down and nervously continues to eat his goop, rest of group is quiet]  
  
Tank: Ah, (trying to break the silence) new software from Zion, anyone wanna learn some new combat techniques?  
  
Switch: (looks up), what kind?  
  
Tank: (smiles) Hand to hand, the fast kind.  
  
Switch: I'm in.  
  
Apoc: Fast and furious, load me up.  
  
Tank: Kael? You don't want to let 'em take away your record, do ya?  
  
Keal: I'll let them go first, I'm a quick study.  
  
[sheepish grins all around]  
  
Kael: Oh, and Mouse, I've got something for you.  
  
Mouse: (looks up, goofy as always) huh?  
  
[Kael tosses a beaten looking floppy of some type to Mouse]  
  
Kael: Something I found lying around the databases. It's an old image, thought you might enjoy a project, make a new friend.  
  
Mouse: What is it?  
  
Kael: you mean, what is She?  
  
Mouse: (big goofy smile) I'll see what I can do-  
  
Morpheus voice: After,   
  
[camera change to show Morpheus in the doorway]  
  
Morpheus: you finish writing the new search program, right Mouse?  
  
Mouse: (looks up) yeah.. sure. (looks back at Kael, goofy smile)  
  
Morpheus: Tank, get them in. Take turns, training and searching.  
  
Tank: yes sir.  
  
[Morpheus ducks back out of the door, Tank looks around slyly]  
  
Tank: Who's first?  
[fade to black]  
  
  
  
  
[scene change]  
[screen black, camera pans out from behind dark pillar to show the dojo. In it stand Switch, Apoc, and Kael (who's pupils are now reflective silver, and again has the scar), all dressed in fighting gie's. all 3 appear winded, with sweat dripping from their brows. it is apparent this has been going on awhile]  
  
Kael: (long slow exhale) Now, try again, but don't think about going faster, just focus on everything else and let the world slow down around you.  
  
[Apoc and Switch spread out around kael, keeping on either sides of him in battle-ready stances. Kael stands in a calm, defensive position]  
  
Apoc: You can take things slower, Kael, I prefer faster  
  
Switch: or Stronger  
  
Kael: That is only because you do not know better (smile) but then, I am here to teach...  
  
Switch: This isn't a strictly verbal debate, I hope?  
  
[Kael smiles, then sits with legs crossed in the center of the dojo]  
  
Kael: No. So come and take these (pulls dark glasses out of gie) from a Slow, Old Man.  
  
[Apoc looks over at Switch. Inches his way closer to Kael. Finally, standing next to the seated fighter, he reaches down, as if to serenely take the glasses off of Kael. When he is about to touch the glasses...]  
  
Kael: Apoc, I'm not Morpheus. This is not a clever Riddle, and it has no easy answer. You have made an error in judgement.  
  
[all 3 characters pause exactly where they are as Apoc attempts to figure out where Kael is going with this]  
  
[with very fast movement, Kael reaches up with his right hand and grabs Apoc's wrist. At the same instant Switch steps forward to assist, and Kael's left hand shoot to the floor, sliding his entire body toward Apoc. He leans to the side, stretching out his still crossed legs, and locks his ankles around Apoc's back foot. Just as quickly, Kael rolls onto his back, brining Apoc down on top of him, but Kael keeps rolling. Using the momentum from Apoc's fall, he continues the roll until Apoc is on bottom.]  
  
[Switch moves in to assist, and Kael looks up from his tumble just in time to block a very forceful forward punch from Switch. Kael throws a punch with his left at Switch while holding Apoc down by the back of his neck with his other arm, both legs still fastened around Apoc's lower regions. Switch blocks, so Kael switches, hitting with his right while holding with his left. This pattern continues for a moment, with Switch getting several good hits into Kael's shoulders, but he refuses to release Apoc. Then Kael strikes with both arms, landing one solid blow to Switch's chest, and sending her reeling backwards.]  
  
[Apoc uses the opportunity to headbut Kael from below, then spins himself around so he is now lying face up, and attemps to knee-kick Kael. Time slows very gradually, and the camera shows Kael take a firm grip of Apoc's shirt, then he does a crouching front flip, grabbing Apoc's kicking leg as he flips. The effect being that as time speeds up, we see Apoc being thrown across the room toward where Switch is just recovering]  
  
[camera shows entire dojo, with Kael rising on one side, with a standing switch and rising Apoc opposite him]  
  
[Kael smiles again, and slips his glasses back into his gie]  
  
Kael: Perhaps, Next time?  
  
Apoc: How... I mean, I felt you do something.. with the timing..., how do you do it, man?  
  
Kael: Practice (bows).  
  
[camera spins 180 degrees as he bows, shows Trinity behind him, camera continues spinning to 360 degrees, showing Kael and Trinity are the only two people in the dojo]  
  
[camera now shows Kael's left eye and Trinity over Kael's left shoulder]  
  
Kael: (still facing away from trinity) Time for your lesson, Trinity?  
  
Trinity: Pehaps its my turn to be teacher  
  
Kael: (chuckeling)And they say I'm impatient.  
  
[Kael turns, pulls sunglasses out of Gie, preps to fight. Trinity is good (better than Switch/ Apoc), but not as good as in the movie (this is 3 years earlier). Flash to scenes of Tank, Switch, Apoc, and Cypher watching the battle from the Neb. At some point, she slows down time, just a bit, but in the midst of it, Kael slows it down more, and stuffs her. Cypher: "Ooh, I love it when he does that!"]  
  
Kael: That was good. You haven't done that before.  
  
Trinity: (picking herself up) Not good enough.  
  
[Kael nods his head a bit, acknowledging it gracefully]  
  
Trinity: How fast are you Kael?  
  
Kael: (considers this, takes off his glasses) Not as fast as Morpheus, but (throws glasses to Trinity) I know a few tricks of my own.  
  
[Trinity looks at his sunglasses]  
  
Trinity: These are opaque.  
  
Kael: (nods his head, showing his reflective liquid metal eyes) Yes.  
  
Trinity: Then how-   
  
Kael: Do you really think I see with my Eyes, in this World? (raises an eyebrow).  
  
Trinity: And the scar? I've never seen anyone else alter their RSI (residual Self Image) like that.  
  
Kael: It's just a matter of motivation.  
  
Trinity: And what's yours?  
  
Kael: When I was taken out of the Matrix, before you'd even thought about cracking that IRS D-base, my transition was not an easy one. Morpheus tried to take away some of the pain of that transition. He didn't have the right to do that, so I've corrected his error.  
  
[Trinity flinches just a bit at the uncomfortable subject, looks at the floor]  
  
Kael: You don't like it when I do that, do you? When I criticize Morpheus? He is a man, you know. A good man, a model for us all, but only a man. I've seen him jump over buildings, punch through concrete, even walk on water once. He's capable of a great many things, including making mistakes. You would do well to remember that Trinity.  
  
Trinity: He saved you from the Matrix  
  
Kael: He's saved me many more times than that, but I've been with him for over Nineteen years now Trinity. I helped him pull you, Apoc, Switch, Mouse, and too many others out. I've watched him lose crewmembers you never even met, and I've seen what happens when he guesses wrong. He makes mistakes, Trinity, and you need to watch out for yourself, or else you may get caught in the crossfire.  
  
[Phone rings.]  
  
[Kael pulls cellphone out of Gie]  
Kael: yes?  
  
Tank's voice: Play time's over, just got a message from the Dante, DuJour says they've found something.  
  
Kael: (raises an eyebrow, looks at trinity) Something?  
[screen soaks to white] 


	3. the Kael Chronicles Ch.3 : Cowboys

---==PART III==---  
Cowboys  
  
  
[show Kael waking up on table, being unplugged, goes to stand beside Tank, joined by Trinity.]  
  
Kael: What's the plan?  
  
Tank: (fingers flying as he talks), Morpheus, Switch, Apoc, and Cypher, are already in. Morpheus wants you in there too Trinity. We're meeting up with Alesis and a few others from the Dante, some new candidate they've found. We need to start a full trace. That's why Mouse and Kael are staying here, we're going to be vulnerable with this much bandwidth in use.  
  
Trinity: How good a lead is this?  
  
Tank: Too vague to know, nothing manifest, but the signs are good.  
  
Kael: He's not going to initiate contact, is he?  
  
Tank: No, Morpheus knows better than that. Just need to setup monitoring stations.  
  
Trinity: (moving back to chairs) Load me in.  
[fade to black]  
  
[from out of the blackness, a single small light begins flashing, accompanied with a quiet beeping. Somewhere behind the camera a lightswitch is flipped, and slowly, the incandescent blue cockpits lights fade out the blackness, and it's seen that the flashing light is some type of indicator. Dozer walks up to the indicator for a better look, then reaches over and touches a Communications Pad]  
  
Dozer: Kael, get up here - -   
  
[cut to shot of Kael, Mouse and Tank at the Operator station]  
  
Dozer: - - we got a potential contact at very long range, they don't see us yet.  
  
Mouse: Shouldn't we get everyone out?  
  
Kael: (thinks) Not yet, they're busy, but Tank, plot everyone's nearest exit. I'll go have a look.  
[Kael turns to go toward bridge, Mouse and Tank share a look]  
  
[Kael enters cockpit, now fully lit]  
  
Kael: Show me what you got.  
  
Dozer: (Indicates screen on opposite panel), Just a solitary sentinel out on a pattern search, probably has no idea we're out here. I'm not picking up any buddies, it may pass by us even on full power.  
  
Kael: What do you Think it'll do.  
  
Dozer: (looks up, touches comm. Pad) Tank, get 'em out.  
  
[cut to picture of switch coming out, assisted by Apoc.]  
  
Switch: (sitting up) Am I last again?  
  
Trinity: (still lying down, just brought out) not quite.  
  
[Trinity looks next to her, Morpheus is still hooked in]  
  
Trinity: Where's Morpheus?  
  
Tank: (into his headphones) Sir, we've got a sentinel on the way, I know you've got a good lead but the Dante crew can take care of it- -   
yeah.. I know, but - -   
  
Tank: (looking at Trinity who's just approached his chair, now whispering to Morpheus) what are we going to do if we have to use the EMP?  
  
[cut to cockpit]  
Kael: (on Comm) Tank, are we all shut down back there? Our friend is getting curious  
  
Tank: (comm.) Morpheus isn't out yet.  
  
Kael: How much longer does he need?  
  
Tank: uhh.. he might be awhile.. He's checking something out.  
  
Kael: (looks to Dozer) What?!  
  
Kael: (curses underbreath, hits comm pad) Apoc to the bridge, Tank you get him out now. Trinity, Convince him.  
  
[flashing light stops blinking]  
Kael: What does that mean?  
  
Dozer: Means he's not on long range sensors anymore.  
  
Kael: so he's gone?  
  
Dozer: that, or he's just too clos-   
[big red warning lights start flashing]  
  
Kael: Oh shit.   
[Kael exits bridge, heading toward core, passes Apoc]  
  
Kael: Evasive maneuvers, do what you can.  
  
Apoc: Par Dio, you've gotta be kidding! (both keep running opposite directions)  
  
[Kael enters core]  
Kael: Why's he not out Tank? You told him we have a sentinel?  
  
Tank: (bewildred) he says it's worth it.  
[very loud clank sound, like an impact]  
  
[Mouse's eyes huge, Trinity looks up at ceiling, Tank takes a deep breath]  
Kael: Worth it my ass. Switch, as soon as he's out you punch the EMP. Mouse, Trinity, get to the main deck, see if you can block the probe's transmissions.   
  
Tank: Wait a minute, I know that look. Where are you going?  
Kael: (cold) for a walk.  
[cut scene]  
  
[show exterior of Neb, the aft top side section, big anti-gravs off to the side, with a large sentinel probe cutting through the Neb's hull. In the foreground, a hatch opens, a large plasma gun (as seen in the movie) sticks up out of the portal, then lies flat on the deck as Kael lifts himself up. Crouching, he engages some type of magnetic Device on his larger than usual shoes.]  
  
Kael: Get off my ship. (fires big power bolt thing)  
  
[shot hits one of sentinel's many arms, the arm goes dead, but Kael has now attracted the bot's full attention, all little red eyes turn in his direction.]  
  
Kael: (making a short hop, rather than the huge jump he was obviously hoping for) Fuckin' real world. (runs over and under ship parts, creature follow, he fires a few shots, a couple misses, one partial hit.)  
  
[portal opens in front of Kael, he looks down to see Dozer stick his head up, Kael jumps over, keeps running, Dozer ducks, looks after Kael, then looks back at oncoming probe, ducks down again.]  
  
[we see the probe floating along after Kael, in his exact path of travel. Camera view is even w/ hull of the ship, as the probe gets close, apparently out of no where, a large metal shaft leaps out of the hull directly into the underbelly of probe, which flinches away from the craft, pulling the rod out of the hull, and with it, Dozer, still holding onto his makeshift javelin, and now grunting and whooping]  
  
[various screaming, grunting, etc. Sentinel flails about some, Dozer climbs up rod, and from the viewpoint of Kael (who can' shoot w/ Dozer that close), we see a quick spark of blue light from near Dozer, then a shower of sparks, followed by a blue net of electricity encircling the probe, and Dozer being launched off the probe to somewhere beyond the edges of the ship. As soon as Dozer is clear, Kael hits the machine with a full force of the p-gun, hurteling it against the adjacent sewer wall in the Neb's apparently not-so-vast current cavern of choice. A moment after the sound of the Sentinel splashing into some liquid is heard, an EMP wave ripples across the ship, and Kael drops the now glowing p-gun.]  
  
[throwing the p-gun down the portal, Kael re-enters the ship, near the core. We see Trinity standing beside a just awakening Morpheus, Tank and Mouse both look shaken, and Switch's hand was on the EMP trigger still]  
  
[Kael makes his way directly back to the main deck, but behind him we hear]  
Tank: You know, you cut that a little close.   
  
Switch: He would have done the same.  
  
[Kael is joined by Apoc and then Switch in the dark main deck, they manually lower the claw, and look around for Dozer. Down, deep below in the darkness, we once again see a little blue spark-flame, and then more sparks. Then a tug on the chain lets them know to start cranking it up. Eventually, Dozer is pulled into view, burn marks along one side of his body, a small torch in his hand, and some sparking component tied to his belt by some loose wires. He has a grimace of pain, but also a very cocky smile on]  
  
[as Apoc and Kael lift him onto the deck]  
Dozer: So that's what it's like inside, huh?  
  
[Kael and Apoc give each other a look of amazement]  
  
Kael: yeah.. something like that  
  
Switch: Just.. smaller machines  
  
Kael: Better weapons  
  
Apoc: Less Cohones.  
[Apoc pats Dozer roughly on the shoulder]  
  
Dozer: (looks up at Kael, still grimacing now and then) Nice shootin, Tex.  
  
Kael: Nice ridin' Cowboy.  
  
[Apoc and Kael each get under a shoulder, carry Dozer to what flies for the med table, Tank meets them on the way]  
  
Tank: Dozer.. you ok?  
  
Dozer: From now on, I'm stickin' to degreasin' engines  
  
  
  
[They set Dozer down, Apoc and Tank stay w/ him, Trinity goes inside to help, Kael turns to Switch]   
  
Kael: Switch, as soon as power comes back online, get us the hell out of here. Take us deep.  
  
[Kael starts to leave, but is intercepted by Morpheus]  
  
Morpheus: (grabs one of Kael's arms in a friendly shaking gesture, obviously excited, holding a pad of information in the other hand) Kael, you won't believe the readings! He's a great candidate, already a bit old, but the potential! He calls himself Ne-  
  
[Kael forcefully knocks the pad out of Morpheus' hand, it skitters down the hallway]  
  
[camera view from the side, w/ two large men facing each other dead off]  
  
Kael: (yelling angrily) I don't Fucking care about his Readings, Morpheus! You've lost your mind! You almost got us killed today, for what? Research! Morpheus, we're losing this war, and I'm starting to see why!  
  
Morpheus: (straightens up, very serious) There's only one way we Can win this war, Kael.  
  
[camera pans around to show door into med center just behind and to the right of Kael, inside the door, we see Trinity watching the contest of wills.]  
  
Kael: Oh yes, You're Quest  
  
Morpheus: Not my Quest, Our Quest. The Quest.  
  
Kael: You know the Grail destroyed the roundtable, Morpheus.  
  
Morpheus: (moves in even closer, still sounding calm) if you have a point, I suggest you make it. Metaphors are for those still blind to the truth.  
  
Kael: (sarcastically, overly loud) No, no, of course.. You're right. Let's keep searching, hiding, running… until Zion falls. I hope this One of yours is a carpenter, Morpheus, because by the time he gets here we'll have to rebuild everything.  
  
[Kael storms off, Morpheus watches him go, a sad understanding look in his eye]  
  
  
[Camera follows Kael as he storms and dodges equipment all the way back to his bunk. He enters his quarters, slams the large metal door behind him. Just after it shuts there is one loud thud, apparently a knock on the door. Camera Position is now in Kael's quarters, facing the door.]  
  
Kael: Go Aw-  
[Trinity bursts in, flinging the door aside, and stands glaring at Kael]  
  
Trinity: (up in Kael's face) Let's get this straight Kael, We don't have much here, but everything we do have is thanks to Morpheus. He's the one Zion trusts with the codes, the one Zion made captain of the Nebuchadnezzar, and so long as you're on This ship-"  
  
Kael: Nebuchadnezzar! More like Noah's Ark, just holding out, waiting for the flood to subside, meanwhile our world, our kind, are being ravaged! We can't just sit here, waiting for a dove, a rainbow, or the One, Trinity. As for authority, I'm his first officer, not you, remember? What does it mean if even I question his orders?  
  
Trinity: (still irate, solid) Not in front of the crew, Not like that.  
  
Kael: Don't you think it's time someone did?  
  
Trinity: He's a good man.  
  
Kael: But is he a good Captain? I mean, this quest of his, the One, what are we doing?  
  
Trinity: the Oracle told him that he would find the One.  
  
Kael: And how's he coming with that? We have dozens of candidates each year, already three potentials have been killed, not to mention his mistakes. You know when he freed me he thought I was the One. How many mistakes can we allow him to make before-  
  
Trinity: The Oracle told him-  
  
Kael: You know what the Oracle told me, Trinity? She said that all the rebels, even the One, would someday learn from my example. What did the Oracle tell you, Trinity?  
  
Trinity: (takes a step back, now a bit calmer) Never follow a Martyr.  
  
Kael: I have a responsibility, a duty-  
  
Trinity: We all do.  
  
Kael: But I'm not going to run from mine anymore.  
  
Trinity: We run because we have to.  
  
Kael: Why? Because Morpheus says we have to? What if we stood our ground? What if we held? I'm not deluding myself, we can't stop them, not now, maybe not ever, but what if we could just slow them down some, make them a little scared, wouldn't that be something? Wouldn't that give Zion some time? Give our People some hope?  
  
Trinity: (Coming to the realization, very matter-of-fact, but equally horrified) You're going to fight an Agent? No one's ever-  
  
Kael: No Trinity, I'm not going to fight an Agent, I'm going to Hunt one down like they hunt us, and I'm going to kill it.  
  
[Scene fades to darkness, with a speck of light remaining in the top left quarter or the screen.] 


	4. the Kael Chronicles Ch.4 : Psuedo-Muti...

---==PART IV==---  
Pseudo-Mutiny  
Sometimes Change makes Sense  
  
[screen is black, with just a speck of blue-tinted light near the top left corner of the screen]  
  
Trinity voice: Kael's going to make a stand  
  
Morpheus voice: I know.  
  
[start slow, rotating zoom on light-speck]  
Trinity Voice: What are you going to do about it?  
  
[fast zoom on speck of light reveals it is the Neb. Cockpit. Morpheus sits in Captains' Chair staring out. Not looking directly at camera, b/c camera is off-center, high and to the right. Trinity is standing half-in, half-out of the portal behind Morpheus]  
  
Morpheus: I'm going to hope that I am wrong, that he is the One.  
  
Trinity: (cold) What if he's not?  
  
Morpheus: (sighs, rubs temples with both hands, looking sort of down) Then we will lose one of our best assets, and I will lose a very old friend.  
  
[Morpheus continues looking into the distance while holding his head, Trinity turns abruptly and exits the cockpit]  
  
  
[camera pans around cockpit to the right, showing the side of Morpheus's head, then the view is interrupted by some cockpit glass supports, then by more supports, then as the last support passes, the camera is suddenly panning past pieces of equip near the Neb's main deck. Seated at a makeshift table/ desk Kael and Cypher are looking over various electronic pads, paper schematics, maps, and pages of figures. Both are quiet, and while Kael appears to be studying the designs, Cypher appears to be thinking, rather than planning]  
  
Cypher: You ever think about it, Kael? Think about that day when Morpeus and I met you in that old warehouse, and gave you the choice? You ever wish you'd taken that damn little blue pill and just slept the better for it? Sometimes, I-  
  
Kael: No Cypher. I looked at Morpheus standing there with the options in his palms, and I looked at you, the stoic freedom fighter behind him, and I knew which choice I had to make.  
  
[awkward silence, Kael continues working, Cypher shuffles around, looks about]  
  
Cypher: You know Kael, you were the first guy I helped Morpheus pull out of the Matrix. Remember that? You were a scared, pissed off little kid. God that was a long time ago, back onboard the Proteus (smiles), what a piece of shit that was, huh? You always got to be the one to replace power couplings, b/c that ship was so small, the rest of us couldn't fit inside to work on 'em. I wonder what new dope captain they've got stuck on her now, huh?  
  
[this elicits no response from Kael, who continues studying the diagrams, so Cypher continues]  
  
Cypher: But here we are, the Nebuchadnezzar (sarcastically) Zion's finest. (normal) We've met some good fighters since then Kael, Alesis and her crew, Brenin, Demas, Fenix, Galen, Akai... And remember when Apoc, Switch and Trinity first got here! Ha! What a bunch of hellions!  
  
Kael: (breaks a little smile) I remember how they used to always slip something from Dozer's work desk into your sanitation bottles (bigger grin) As if you'd shave your head by choice! (now outright giggling) and.. remember what Morpheus said...(can't continue)  
  
Cypher: (imitating deep, somber voice) I think it looks... sexy.  
  
[both have a good deep laugh over it, then Cypher takes a deep breath, glad to finally break the mood, but turns more somber, continues]  
  
Cypher: (seriously) We've lost a lot of good people too. Captain Edom, the Ulysses, Lazarus, even young Victor. I agree with you, we can't afford to lose anymore, which is why I don't understand why you're just throwing yourself on this agent's sword for him!  
  
Kael: (upset, impatient) You can't understand?  
  
Cypher: No, I can't see your reasoning. Sure, yeah, we all disagree with Morpheus from time to time, but we've just got to trust him, to stick together. Like you always pushed, the only advantage we have is our teamwork. You're splitting the team, putting all of us in jeopardy, it's not worth it.  
  
Kael: (roused) How can You say that? You Cypher, who taught me about the war; who showed me the incubation fields… You've been out longer than any of the rest of us, seen what's happening. We wait, we search, but as we do it the machines push us deeper and deeper. I remember when Zion wasn't the only city, don't you! But all that's gone now, and what do we do? More waiting, more searching."  
  
Cypher: (plaintively) It's not like we've got a lot of options  
  
Kael: (with force) It's time we made some.  
[both are quiet for a time, Cypher obviously mulling something over]  
  
Cypher: Kael, you know when we pulled you out, we did it so young because we thought, we thought that..  
  
Kael: You thought I was the One, and you wanted to end the war before the machines finished off the other colonies.  
  
Cypher: (sort of shamed) Yeah.. we tried to rush fate, we rushed you. You weren't the One, but you still exhibited great potential.. You're fast Kael, you can change the Matrix sometimes.. your scar.. you could still be the One.. I don't know, but-  
  
Kael: No Cypher, I'm just another guy, just like you. I'm just tired of waiting for someone else to do what we're all afraid to do. So I'm taking a stand.  
Cypher: Listen to yourself! What happened to the cool, rational Kael! The Kael that kept Apoc from ripping this ship apart chasing those two girls, the Kael that's been like a brother-  
  
(Comm channel interrupts)  
Mouse: (on comm.) Kael, I got that search program finished, should have a target and location for you in a couple of hours  
  
Kael: (looks over at Cypher as he talks) Thanks (to Cypher) We'll be ready by then.  
  
[Camera pans past the duo, various cables and bulkheads obstract it's view, until it is completely black, then it pans from the left to show the galley, in it's dimmed blue-white light and gray interior]  
  
  
  
[scene change]  
  
[camera scrolls in to show the galley, with most of the crew assembled for the "briefing." Kael has several diagrams, both legible and encoded on the walls, as well as splayed all over the table. Apoc and Switch are sitting off Kael's right side, examining the plans, while Tank and Mouse are taking it all in from the wall, and Cypher is sitting off Kael's left, watching the process just a bit anxiously. Trinity comes through the portal, takes a seat near Apoc and Switch.]  
  
Kael: (nods to Trinity, then looks around) Good, here's the plan. Our target is Agent Nguyen, a new program the machines may be beta testing. This agent was just recently created, and so has not yet had time to take advantage of their adaptive learning software technology. Also, we believe he may have been created not to monitor the Matrix, but actually to purge aberrant software. Us. If we stop him, the machines are going to know that we can take down the best they've got to throw at us, and that should slow Them down for a change.  
  
Trinity: So you're hunting one of the newest, most advanced Agents?  
  
Kael: We haven't seen any appreciable advances over the standard v. 301.7's other than directives.  
  
Trinity: That doesn't mean there aren't any.  
  
Kael: True, but we won't know that unless we engage one. Call this a high-risk recon, if you'd like. We have to go after Agent Nguyen. We know the machines can create Agent programs faster than we could ever hope to destroy them, so killing an older version would only encourage the machines to upgrade all their agents, but if we can stop one of their new Agents...  
  
Trinity: And just how the hell are you going to do that?  
  
Tank: Yeah, Kael, I'm all up for splitting some Agent programming, but killing Agents? Is it possible?  
  
Mouse: I heard once that the Agamemnon crew gunned down one a couple years ago-  
  
Trinity: That's a Zion fairy tale, Mouse. Way I heard it, they did the whole thing blindfolded too..  
  
Kael: (smile forms just at the corners of his mouth) The Agents are bound by the very rules of the Matrix they try to protect. They'll die.  
  
Switch: They're not going to be easy to hunt down in the open.  
  
Kael: Agreed, we don't fight clean, so what's that leave?  
  
Apoc: Ambush.  
  
Kael: (Pulls up a big map w/ a building diagnostic on it) The abandoned Morrison Theatre, on 9th and Pine will do nicely. Big stage, large audience seating, including balconies, four separate points of entry, and best of all, a hard line in the dead-end basement that the agents just found and destroyed last week. They will probably assume that we don't know of its destruction yet. So they'll follow us casually, assuming they're closing the door on our cage, and in doing so, walk directly into our trap.  
  
Mouse: Um, They?  
  
Kael: Agent Nguyen has, thus far, worked alone, but we'll assume at least two Agents to be present. Caution is necessary-  
  
Trinity: Caution! You're talking about hunting down an Agent! The mere idea-  
  
[booming, but calm voice from behind Trinity]  
Morpheus Voice: Caution -   
[camera pans to show Morpheus half in/ half-out the door frame]  
Morpheus: - is a wise addition to any endeavor.  
  
Trinity: (having just spun about) Morpheus, you can't agree!  
  
Morpheus: No, I don't. But we're fighting for freedom, and I cannot do that by restricting the free choice of the fighters. Good luck to all who choose to go. I will be watching. (Turns to go)  
[camera shows morpheus' back in the door frame, looking past most of the crew, over Kael's shoulder]  
  
Kael: (cold) You do that well, old friend.  
[camera shifts to closeup of Morpheus' face, we can see Kael and the crew over his shoulder]  
  
Morpheus: (pause)  
  
[camera back to Kael's shoulder, Morpheus doesn't turn around, but tilts his head just a bit toward the shoulder over which Kael is glaring]  
  
Morpheus: Each of us must use the talents we have judiciously. A pity you never understood That Kael.  
  
[Morpheus leaves, all eyes (and camera) center on Kael]  
  
Kael: Very well, let's turns our talents to Action. (looks around room, appears to have made some decisions) Apoc, I know you're with me.  
  
Apoc: (nods) Always.  
  
Kael: Switch?  
  
Switch: Load to Go.  
  
Kael: Mouse, you're staying here with Cypher  
  
Cypher: (startled) Hey! I've-  
  
Kael: (definitively) No. You're staying here in case we don't come back. I need someone here who remembers where we've come from, what we've lost, and why we had to go.   
  
Cypher: Don't I outrank you?  
  
Kael: (deadpan) Not today.  
  
Kael: (turns back to group) Mouse, I need you on the screens with Tank, keep the trace program running, and watch everything very carefully, we don't know how all of this is going to work out.   
[Mouse and tank nod]  
  
Kael: Trinity?  
  
Trinity: (stands, prepares to make a speech) I believe-  
  
Kael: (cuts her off, growling) It doesn't matter what you believe, what will you Do?  
  
Trinity: (glares, exuding a cold calmness) I'll cover your exit, because you're going to need it in a hurry.  
  
Kael: All right, (looks around, slowly at every crew member, camera shows the determination, hesitation, fear and excitement in every face) Dozer, take us to broadcast depth, and keep an eye out for company, the rest of you, plug in.  
  
[the crew exits the galley, last out is Kael. As he heads back toward the core, we see the unfocused outline of Morphes behind him in the hall. Kael turns around]  
  
  
Kael: I didn't mean to split the crew, this isn't a mutiny. But things must be done differently.  
  
Morpheus: So you keep insisting. We shall see. Think long and hard about this Kael, think about the lives your risking, not just yours, not even theirs, think of everyone who could be hurt by the loss of this crew.   
  
Kael: I'll take care of them, Morpheus. When I'm a captain, I'll know what you're going through, and I'll hate it too, but this is the way it has to be.  
  
Morpheus: How do you think your team is doing?  
  
Kael: Apoc and Switch are steady, Tank and Mouse are already lost in thought considering what programs they'll need for the job, Trinity is... well, pissed, but she'll do fine, and Cypher... Cypher looks like he already has the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
Morpheus: He's seen a lot; it's been a very hard journey for him.  
  
Kael: For all of us.  
  
[Morpheus leans forward, locks his eyes on Kael]  
  
Morpheus: Don't make it any harder than you have to Kael.  
  
Kael: And you find the One, so I don't have to.  
  
[Kael turns away, walks back toward core where the rest of the team are settling onto their tables] 


	5. the Kael Chronicles Ch.5 : the Matrix

---==PART V==---  
the Matrix  
  
  
[scene cut]  
[focus on Kael's very calm face in the plug-in chair, his eyes close, zoom in so that his closed eyes cover screen. His eyes open to reveal the liquid-silver pupils, and as the camera zooms out we see his scar and the construct (all white)]  
  
Kael: (Deep breath in.. pause.. out) Operator?  
  
Tank: What do you need?  
  
Kael: A favorable Omen.  
  
Tank: Would you like that in a 9mm, or .45?  
  
[Kael smiles and turns to reveal the crew picking up weapons off two black tables, now present off to the side. Kael is wearing black military-style cargo pants, a black short-sleeved turtleneck undershirt, a military cargo vest, zipped up, but with a very low collar (about center-chest), and a more-than full length sleeveless black leather trench coat. His short hair is barely spiked, and his off-centered ponytail is bound in some elaborate metal mesh pattern, all the way down to his shoulder blades (longer than on the Neb.). Trinity approaches Kael while loading up her weapons]  
  
Trinity: No one's ever killed an Agent before, Kael, and it's not for lack of trying. We don't even know if they can be killed.  
  
Kael: They live by the rules of the Martix, if they imitate humans, then they must live as humans live, die as humans die.  
  
Trinity: You're sure of that?  
  
Apoc: (standing close enough to hear, cocks his black sawed-off shotgun) sure enough.  
  
  
  
[scene change]  
[Camera now shows Apoc, Switch, Kael, and Trinity coming up out of the basement of what appears to be an abandoned pet store. It is winter, and the sidewalks are appropriately salted, with just touches of dark snow. Apoc is in the lead, with Switch covering the rear. Once they get up the stairs, they all climb into a black van, Apoc driving, Trinity in shotgun. After being the last to get in, Kael faces out of the van's back door and slides it shut, the black/ gloss movement then transitions into the lower portion of a passing Elevated Metro-rail car as the camera pans down to show the van parked outside of a decrepit looking building, the door just closing as a slip of black leather whooshes inside]  
  
[scene changes to show large vintage theatre, mostly green-tinted w/ faded maroon/red fabric on all the seats and curtains. The stage is mostly clear, with various scenes cluttering the back, and an otherwise open black wood floor. The theatre is huge and overly ornate, with several aisles, including one large one down the center, and with twin balconies on either side. As the camera stays stationary, the 4 are seen walking down the center aisle, they walk up to center stage, where they stop]  
  
[Kael pulls out his cell phone]  
  
Tank: Operator  
  
Kael: Tank, where's our target?  
  
Tank: Mouse is tracking it. Appears they know our ride… Agent Nguyen's been dispatched to investigate the van. Currently he's on Callaghan, but he'll be on top of you in 4 minutes.  
  
Kael: I don't want him coming here cautiously. Suggested point of intercept?  
  
Tank: yeah… Callaghan and 11th. Two blocks north and a block east. We'll make sure he doesn't make the light, but you're going to want to hurry. He'll be the anal retentive guy driving a black sedan.  
  
Kael: copy that. (closes phone)  
  
Kael: (to Apoc and Switch) Ok, take your positions, and I'll be back with our guest.  
(to Trinity) Shouldn't you be back at the hardline?  
  
Trinity: I'll watch the back door for now.  
  
Kael: (nods head slightly) Very well. The hunt begins.  
  
[as Keal says this last line, the camera is on him from the floor's pov. While speaking, he reaches toward the floor, and pulls on some type of latch out of view of the camera, then the camera view is obscured as he opens some door on the floor, leaving the screen black.]  
  
[this black is then zoomed out, to reveal a scene change. It is the back of Kael's black leather trench coat, and as we zoom out, we see him stepping off the curb into the street.  
The camera swings to the left, showing a bright red stoplight in the dim winter evening, the street name reads "11th St." The camera then swings back to a point behind Kael, showing the black sedan with opaque windows he is approaching as it sits in traffic. Kael walks directly up to it, hangs back in the blind spot, then moves forward casually with his back to the car. He steps slightly away from the car while spinning around to face the passenger-side window and slipping his right hand behind his back. Camera changes to Kael's POV, and for a second, his own reflection is mirrored in the glass of the passenger window showing him, with trench coat still swirling, pulling a submachine gun from his waist and facing the reflective window. The reflection is shattered as he looses several bursts from the gun into the driver's compartment]  
  
[The camera drops a few feet to about waist level, so the entire driver's compartment can now be seen, but all that is revealed is a thoroughly shot-up seat and dashboard, and an open door, with the seatbelt still swinging from the driver's exit. Kael drops his submachine gun on the pavement, rips something out of his vest w/ his left hand, and tosses the almost-cylindrical black object into the car, as he turns and flees, black leather cloak trailing him quickly.]  
  
[Camera pos. is now on the opposite side of the street, looking straight at the car, with Kael in the middle. Agent Nguyen stands up from behind the sedan's trunk, weapon raised, and starts firing, Kael ducks and keeps running past the camera. Agent Nguyen quickly flicks his head in the direction of the car's cab, then shoves the car with both hands, sending it skidding into the intersection, where the grenade blows it to pieces. Agent Nguyen then begins giving chase]  
  
[Kael runs down a long, sparsely populated urban neighborhood in the early afternoon. He is taking very long strides, almost as if cross-country skiing across the asphalt. most of a block behind him, Agent Nguyen follows running like a textbook human. The Agent gets off 2 shots before Kael ducks around the next corner. The camera stays positioned on that corner, following the Agent until he comes around it, then the angles changes to show the Agent surveying the scene. There is no sign of Kael, until the Agent sees a shadow moving along the road near the next intersession. He looks up, and just barely sees the swish of Kael's leather coat flicker between the steel Garters. Kael has taken the chase up to the Elevated Railway]  
  
Agent Nguyen: (stoneface) Whatever Goes up...  
  
[camera shows Kael sprinting along the tracks, jumping from crossbar to crossbar at an insane pace. Not breaking stride, he pulls his cell from inside his coat.]  
  
Tank: (voice over)Operator.  
  
Kael: Where is he?  
  
[scene change to Neb core, shows Tank in his operator chair, Mouse studying an encoded screen, and Cypher looking at a map overlay of Kael's route]  
  
Tank: He's...  
  
Mouse: Wha.. guys.. what does that mean? (pointing at a line of code)  
  
[Cypher comes over to look]  
  
Cypher: I've never seen that sequence before. It's a command, a... some kind of override.  
  
[cut back to Kael, still running, hopping to other side of Elevated track]  
  
Tank: (voice over] I dunno. Cypher says it might be a new command.  
  
Kael: To do what?  
  
Cypher: (cutting into the conversation) I don't know, and that's the problem. Abort mission.  
  
Kael: We need to know what the new guy can do.  
  
[shortly ahead of him, a metro train comes around the corner, headed toward Kael and obviously going faster than usual, with sparks flying from its wheels. he turns to jump off the track, but when he looks over again, time slows, and the camera fast zooms to reveal Agent Nguyen sitting in the driver's seat. Camera change to Kael's bewildered face]  
  
Kael: in amazement, How'd..   
  
Kael: (into phone) The new trick is a good one.  
  
[as Kael shoves his phone back into his pocket, staring down the approaching train, we hear Cypher saying, "Kael, Abort, there's no way..." then Kael closes the phone]  
  
[Kael stands erect, waiting for the train, but he doesn't have to stand long. The train bears closer and closer, then Kael lunges toward it head on, screaming as he goes. the camera shows them approaching eachother at increadible speed, then when they are about to collide, Kael jumps forward, beginning his ascent over the train]  
  
[camera switches to the middle of the train, even with the top of the iron metro. Kael lands, hard, but steadies himself. Way behind him, at the front of the train, we see the agent punch a hole in the roof of his compartment, and then leap out, coming very close to Kael as he lands]  
  
[Kael sets into an offensive posture, as does the agent. There is a tense pause, then Kael takes a step back, and stands upright]  
  
Kael: My stop  
  
[Kael crouches and leaps off the side of the train, camera goes with him, he grips onto the vertical pole of a street sign, which the camera shows to be for Pine street, swings around in and lands in a run down the narrow Pine st, the decrepit Morrison Theatre's facade can be seen at the end of the block]  
  
[Kael runs past the 50's style ticket booth, and into the theatre, no sign of the Agent]  
  
[camera position is just over Apoc's left shoulder, as he stands in the balcony left of the stage, looking down at the entrance of the center aisle. As Kael enters he flashes a look across the theatre and Switch comes into focus on the balcony opposite Apoc, holding a large machine gun on v-legs, then the camera and Apoc swing their vision back to the door from which Kael entered a second ago, and from the edge of the screen, we see and hear Apoc cock the shot gun.]  
  
[camera switches to following behind Kael as he sprints down the main aisle, and vaults up onto the stage, slidding feet first down the middle, until he suddenly drops out of view. Camera switches to show a dark, cramped little crawl way, the stage's trap door compartment, where Kael lands, slams his back against the wall, then fluidly pulls two more handguns from his back waist as he spins 180 degrees and sticks his upper body and both guns out of the trap door compartment.]  
  
[Camera is now near Kael's pov, actually looking down the barrel of one of his weapons. The camera zooms in on the entrance as we see the agent sprinting through the doorway, the screen explodes in a flash of light, while the camera zooms back in to reveal the aforementioned gun firing, and the agent very casually dodging as he sprints down the aisles]  
  
[the camera cuts to show Apoc now following the Agent down the aisle with his shotgun, not firing, but aiming, until-]  
  
[camera zooms from Apoc in on the agent, shows him running for a split second, then the chair behind and in front of the agent explode in puffs of wood and cotton as two loud shotgun charges are heard. The agent stops running just as the second chair explodes in front of him, and then looks up toward the camera, and Apoc]  
  
[camera view switches momentarily to show Apoc throw the shotgun off the balcony and duck down, (to get his bigger gun). The agent points his gun toward Apoc, then snaps his head over the other direction, Camera swivels (must be quick) to show Switch just begin unleashing round after round from her heavy machine gun down at the Agent]  
  
[camera switches back to Apoc, and from his vantage we watch as both he and Switch pour hundreds of rounds into the area the Agent should be standing in. For his part, the agent is doing ultra-fast-bendy motion, apparently avoiding any critical hits.]  
  
[camera switches again to Kael's gun pov, and through the cross hairs we can see one point of the agent which appears to be stationary (this must be made evident, not quite sure the best way to ensure the clarity of this point). Time slows just a very little bit, and the camera zooms in on this one point (probably about mid-waist), then zooms back out as time returns to normal. Then the gun begins flashing and ejecting brass.]  
  
[Bullet time: The camera jumps back to show Kael and his two gun's just beginning to eject brass, then the camera centers on Kael's bullets as the camera traverses from Kael's side to Apoc's. As the camera gets closer to Apoc, time begins to speed up steadily. (The effect should show bullet time when at Kael's side, and normal time when beside Apoc, probably want the slowness to last more than ½ way, though.) From Apoc's point of view we still see him and Switch showering the dodging Agent with bullets, but when Kael's bullets are due to arrive, though we can no longer see them, the agent abruptly stops dodging, and is thrown backwards, out of the firing zone. The Agent lands in the aisle, and lies motionless]  
  
[As the Camera is beside Apoc, we hear him utter some statement of disbelief, awe, whatever in Spanish]  
  
[camera changes to show Kael, still looking down the aisle at the fallen Agent. Then his phone Rings]  
  
Kael: Yeah? (into phone)  
  
Tank: You guys gotta get out of there. That same code is running again.. I'm not sure what it does, but... Get out, get out now!  
  
Kael: What is it?  
  
[camera change to Switch's face]  
Switch: (look of horror) Holy-  
  
[camera change to show what Switch is looking at, shows Agent laying on ground, now shaking with the green electric discharge, then revealing a short elderly man with a thick white beard, lying in the aisle with blood soaking the center of his baggy overalls. Camera flashes to show switch looking down, then looking directly across the theatre. Camera changes to behind Switch so that we see Apoc looking back at her.]  
  
Kael : (loudly) Time to Go.  
  
[Apoc and Switch both proceed to jump/slide out of the balconies onto the stage, where Kael back flips out of the trap door, all three proceed to run toward the back exit The camera is close to Kael's back, when we hear a gunshot somewhere. Time slows as Kael dodges his head to the side, and in bullet time a shot passes within inches of his head. Time speeds up, Kael's head jumps back to its original position, and we seen the bullet put a pock mark in the wall ahead of him. Kael looks back, and the camera switches to show Agent Nguyen standing at the top of the Aisle, his gun straight in front of him. Kael turns and keeps running]  
  
Kael: (to Apoc and Switch ahead of him) Run.  
  
[trinity looks up from her post at the back door as the trio near]  
  
Trinity: What happened?  
  
Kael: Plan B.  
  
Trinity: (violent head nod) Shit. (serious) let's go.  
  
[all four exit, Kael in the back]  
  
[outside they see their van impaled and lifted in the air by a forklift, continue running past it. Another chase scene, this one shorter, and eventually, Kael hangs back to fire a few shots, Trinity, Apoc, and Switch duck around a corner, then the agent comes into sight, Kael looks down the alley where the other three went, continues running, not making the turn.]  
  
[Camera shows the three running down some other alley, when Trinity looks back]  
  
Trinity: Wait! Where's Kael.  
  
Apoc: In the hands of God (preferably in Spanish).   
[Apoc grabs her shoulder, all three keep running, Switch w/ weapon on point]  
  
[camea shows Kael running/ dodging, etc. pulls out cellphone]  
  
Tank: Operator  
  
Kael: Scotty, beam my fucking ass up!  
  
Tank: ok, there's a hardline at Randolf and Lake, 1 block over, behind the Chinese place, over the wall, end of the alley, you're home.  
  
Kael: (throws away phone) I'm allergic to Chinese   
  
[Chase continues past brick buildings, behind Chinese restaurant (show restraunters them throwing out the leftovers, whatever), then Kael comes to what is a considerably tall wall. Kael looks back, sees agent round corner, jumps to the side wall, bounces to the opposite side wall, then jumps w/ summersault over main wall, lands and rolls, pulling his last gun as he lands. Camera view is from just over and behind Kael's shoulder]  
  
[camera sees Agent come over wall, as if he just hopped a puddle, Kael fires as the Agent falls, but as the agent is about to land (very near Kael) Nguyen kicks away the gun, the camera shows it skittering off toward the open end of the alley, and finally coming to rest with a soft clink against something.. glass.]  
  
[the agent, now standing over Kael, reaches into his vest and pulls out his gun, but before he can fire, Kael arches his back, and in slow, but not bullet time, back-flips to a standing position, knocking the gun out of the agent's hand with one foot, and landing a blow to his chin with the other. At the end of the alley, just around the corner, we hear the phone ring. The two stand there, looking at each other at a terribly close range]  
  
[cut to shot of Morpheus, Cypher, Mouse, and Tank watching the Matrix screen as Dozer unplugs Trinity. Apoc and Switch still lie restfully on their beds, plugged in.]  
  
Mouse: (chewing on fingernails) What's he doing?  
  
Cyher: Oh shit!  
  
Morpheus: (solemly, remorsefully, and just above a sad whisper) He's not the One.  
  
[camera cuts back to Agent Nguyen and Kael. Kael gets in the first good hits, then Agent Nguyen starts tossing him around. Kael is thrown into one wall of the narrow alley, the hurled into the other. While up against the wall, Kael plants one foot against the wall, lifts, and does a spinning roundhouse knocking the agent against the wall they jumped earlier. Kael, now facing the Agents back, gives a full force hit into the back of the Agent's head, which makes a good sized dent in the wall. The Agent stays motionless for a split second, then spins around, arms flailing as he turns, knocking Kael to the ground.]  
  
[cut back to show entire Neb. Crew watching monitors in horror]  
Morpheus: (frustrated w/ Kael's stubborn determination, his calm beginning to fade) Run, Kael!  
  
[cut back to alley. Kael sweeps agents legs and he goes down, Kael looks down the alley, phone still ringing, and starts to run. Doesn't get far before agent runs up and clubs him in the back, knocking him down, but again, he comes up fast and swinging]  
  
[cut to Nebuchadnezzar]  
Cypher: (moving away from screens) Tank, load me in.  
  
Morpheus: (grabs Cypher by the shoulders) No. While you're loading in, he can't get out.  
  
Cypher: And while I'm out here, I can't help him.  
  
Morpheus: (sounding cold, but looking sad) He knew the risks.  
  
Cypher: Bullshit! He didn't know the risks when you shoved that fucking red pill at him, and he didn't know the risks here. I owe it to him, We owe it to him-  
  
Morpheus: Stand Down, Cypher.  
  
Cypher: (ignoring Morpheus) Tank, load me up.  
  
Dozer: (steps between Cypher and the beds) Not today Cypher.  
  
Cypher: I.. I can't believe.. (starting to tear up with frustration) You fucking prick assholes… it's Kael!  
  
  
[cut back to alley, Kael is getting pummeled, but manages to get in a few shots, steadily working closer to the phone as he takes his hits. Finally, next to the phone booth, Kael lands a solid hit, knocking the agent down, and around 180 degrees clockwise. Kael turns to reach for the phone, as the camera shows in just slightly slower-then-normal speed, the agent continues the turn Kael's hit started him on, sweeping out with his left hand, he catches and twists Kael's left arm around behing him (think, mean police grip), making an audible cracking sounds as it locks in place. At the same instant the Agents right hand sweeps far away on the ground, and for a flash of the camera we see him grab Kael's discarded handgun]  
  
[the camera is from the vantage of directly next to the phone, we see Kael, his back arched, reaching as far as he can with his right arm for the phone, with the agent's face now directly to the right of his own.]  
  
[camera cuts to show Cypher, now restrained by the shoulders by Dozer, lurch forward]  
  
Cypher: (screaming) No!  
  
[cut back to same shot as before, Phone point of view, and suddenly, a red geyser erupts from Kael's middle chest. His reflective metal eyes stay on the phone, as the Agent gently lowers him to the ground. Camera is stationary as we watch the Agent stand up, eject the clip and drop the gun on Kael's body, then reach into his breast pocket to pull out a pristine set of sunglasses. The agent approaches the still ringing phone, and lifts the receiver to his ear. Now the camera switches to a vantage slightly lower, looking up at the agent]  
  
Agent Nguyen: (looking directly ahead) You are not all that Evolves.  
  
[Agent Nguyen sets the phone back in its holder (which is the current POV) so that as he sets down the phone, the screen goes black with a single point of dim light. This light holds for an instant, flares briefly, then fades to total blackness]  
  
  
Trinity Voice: (quietly, reverently) What do we do now?  
  
Morpheus Voice: We learn from the example he set, and we keep looking for the One that can finish what Kael started.  
  
Cypher: Lambs to the slaughter...  
  
  
--End-- 


End file.
